


Shadows for the Night

by Reyna_Bennet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, F/F, F/M, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Secrets, Titans, Weapons, Weird Shit, dunno what else to write, lot of questions, lots of blood, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_Bennet/pseuds/Reyna_Bennet
Summary: Nothing in this world is what it seems...Eren never had the opportunity of having a carefree childhood, or a good loving parent... his mother was killed when he was young and his father was the one to order her death, he was also the one that tested serum after serum of Titan's blood on his infant son.Levi could see them ever since he remembered, that had been a shock for his never present uncle, still that same uncle bought him a way out of the hell they lived in because of that same weird ability.Some years later and the two men must now reveal every secret they ever kept.*This story was posted here some years ago but I deleted it because i wasn't pleased with it at the time, so, some of you may or may not remember it.*The name is the same as back then, the summary's not.





	1. Chapter 1

It was round 2am when he felt the difference in pressure in the room, still the Shadows remained calmed enough, so he knew no Titan was in the vicinity. During the last hour of his shift he kept feeling the eyes of someone burring into him, but he was used to it by now, one of the disadvantages of working in a night club. His wrist watch vibrated signaling 3am, he let out a sight and made his way away from the counter to the rooms in the back where he left his belongings, his work for the day was finished, well, for the night.

Even though he now had to wait for the four-eyed monster, and the bitch was late, again.

Not pleased with his fate he sat in one of the counter chairs to wait, a drink was put in front of him, the bartender smiled and pointed to a man in the corner. Hanji wasn’t there yet so why not indulge said man? He grabbed the drink and walked to the man.

“To what do I own the pleasure?” He asked tasting his drink.

“You looked like you needed it” the man said.

Now up close, he could see that the man was wearing black skinny jeans paired with combat boots, and a blue-green shirt that complemented his eyes, said eyes were just amazing, a mix of blue and green with specks of gold, they were breath taking.

“My name is Eren, by the way” the man said.

“Levi” was the short response. “So Eren, let’s be real. Why did you really bought me a drink?”

Eren was a little taken aback by the direct question, but did not take long to respond.

“Honestly, you did look like you needed it, and you’re a gorgeous man, and I’m interested in what a guy like you is doing in a bar at this hour, alone.”

“Well, I do work here and happen to just clock out.”

“And you staid? Even though your work is over?”

“Maybe I was waiting for someone.”

“In that case, am I interrupting something?” By this point their first drinks were gone, and they were both holding their second.

Levi didn’t know how much Eren had already drunk, but even though he had been working, he still had drunk his fill. His boss didn’t mind if his employees drank during work hours as long as they still knew what they were doing.

He then remembered that Eren had asked him a question. _Fuck, the hell did he said?_

“Hum… if you were interrupting anything, you would know, trust me.”

“Glad that’s the case.”

He ordered two shots of whiskey, and more two short after.

So by the time Hanji had walked inside the club, Levi and his new friend for the night were already on their way over to Eren’s hotel room.

 

* 3 months later

Hanji was running to Levi apartment when she saw her way cut by a huge sofa. There was furniture on both sides of the door, so her only way was to jump over the sofa, and maybe be killed by the guys that were trying to get it in, or wait for them to get it inside. A box was suddenly dropped on her arms and she looked up in confusion.

“OI!” She screamed earning the attention of the bald guy that dropped the box “The fuck!?”

“Eh? You’re not Sasha” he said.

“No, I’m not! Why is a box in my arms?”

“Sorry” said guy jumped of the truck and tried to take the box off her, but she side stepped avoiding him. “Your hair, thought you were Sasha.”

He tried to take the box again, and again she got away.

“So… are you moving in?” She asked, keeping the box.

“Not me, a friend is, he is inside giving orders. We are just helping. Can I take the box now?”

“What floor?”

“4th. The box?”

Her eyes shined.

“I will take it, I’m going there anyway, and maybe like this your friends will let me pass.”

She started walking to the door that was now empty of any kind of sofa, the bald kid was looking at her like she was completely insane, _well, he isn’t completely wrong about that!_

“By the way I’m Hanji, my friend also lives on the 4th.”

“C-Connie” he said taken aback.

If outside was messy, inside was hell. Oh, how much she wanted Levi to see this, his clean-freak interior would melt if he saw this. She made her way to the correct floor, and saw even more of a mess, her inner monster was throwing a party, just thinking on the reaction on Levi’s face. She let a maniac smile spread her lips as she walked to the open door with multiple boxes on the outside.

“HI!” She screamed as she walked in, there were three people inside, a blond one that was confused as fuck with her presence, a raven woman with a blank face that reminded her of Levi, and a brown-haired guy that was as confused as the blond boy. “SHIT… YOUR EYES ARE BEAUTIFUL!!!” She walked to the brunet while dropping the box on the raven girl arms. “Such pretty colors, are they real? Contacts maybe? Which of you his moving in?”

Her questions never stopped, and the trio was completely lost looking at the strange woman. She stopped talking so she could breathe, and they used that moment to make their own questions.

“Hi, I’m Eren, and I’m the one moving in, who are you?”

“Hi, Eren. I’m Hanji, my friend lives across from you, I came to see him, and then some Connie guy dropped that box on me, and I decided to come introduce myself. But your eyes are they really real?”

“Eh? Ye-yes they are.”

“WOW they really are beautiful. I HAVE TO GO GET LEVI, by the way, we may kill you!”

“Kill me? Why?”

“You made a mess out of his pristine floor. But you’re a cute one, so he may forgive you.”

Without wanting for an answer, she left the apartment and made her way across, starting banging on the door with her fist closed.

“LEEEEVI!”

She kept screaming and banging with no pause. After a long while a shout was heard from inside the closed apartment, she looked back with a crazy smile and saw the three people from before on the door of the new apartment.

“ _Fuck you, Hanji!_ ” the door was still closed but they could hear the occupant shouting from inside while making his way to the door that was pulled open showing a dark-haired man with beautiful inked skin on his shirtless torso and a pair of grey sweat pants “Will you shut your fucking mouth already? What time is it? And why do I have to see your fucking ugly face first thing in the morning?”

“Hello my dear, say hi to your new cute neighbor!”

“The fuck!?” For the first time he looked past her, and froze, his mouth opening with no words coming out.

Hanji looked at the strange reaction of her friend and looked to the other side seeing a just as confusing looking Eren. _Ok! Do they know each other? When did this happened? Why wasn’t I informed of this?_

“You!” Eren was the first one to talk.

On the other side, Levi just closed is mouth and smirked at the man.

“Eren, right?” He said, the man just nodded still shocked. “So, we are neighbors now… nice to see you again brat.”


	2. Chapter 2

Some days had passed since Levi last saw Eren, but even so, he still had to deal with Hanji pestering him for details.

“Do you know him? Who is he? Where do you met? When? A night-stand? Because of me? Oh, that night? You left me there for him? Well, he does have a nicer ass than mine… EI! Don’t agree with me, you’re my friend, you should say that mine is better…”

“I would never fuck you, so no, your ass is not better than his.”

“But Leviii…”

And even though his answers were far from polite, she would keep going, and he? He was going crazy.

“Shit-specs shut the fuck up, or I’m leaving. And you know I will.”

“You can’t” she said proudly. “We are on the clock, if you leave me I’ll tell Erwin, and then we will have your tinny little ass as dessert.”

“Fuck off! I’m out” he said jumping to a nearby building.

“What? WAIT! LEVI! DON’TLEAVEMEIWILLSHUTUP!” she ran after him, she saw him stop and landed right by his side, before she could open her mouth to keep talking, he raise his closed fist signaling her to keep quiet.

On the alley under them was a woman being robbed, his first instinct was to jump in and help her, but then he felt it, the Shadows at his feet making him aware of the bloodlust, that insatiable thirst for blood, human blood, but on the contrary of normal belief, the blood lust didn’t come from the men, no, it came from the beautiful young woman they were surrounding.

She looked so innocent, so fragile. If not for the Shadows pulling him to her, he may had believed she was the victim.

“First Stage?” Hanji asked from behind him.

“Yeah…”

He always hatted fighting 1st Stage Titans, or baby titans, someone that had just turned, someone he had been unable to protect.

Titans could take on many forms, some, where high as fuck, and solid like brick walls; others were small, human sized, and had long claws and wings; there was a little of everything.

The bitch under them was young, she kept her human form, and she would need to devour a lot of humans to get to another level, but even so, she was stronger and faster than any human. He crushed any feeling of pity or sorrow he may had had for her, and forced a smirk, ‘ _Tough luck bitch, ‘cause I am no human’_.

As he jumped of the building, he heard Hanji ask if he needed help.

“Fuck no, if I needed help with something like that I was doomed.”

He landed behind the duo that was trying to attack the creature, with a simple whistle we caught the attention of both men.

“Get out of here littl’ bitch” one of them said.

Levi only looked at them for half a second before his foot was connecting with a nose.

“Piss off, asshole, before I break more than just your nose” Levi replied.

Both men got away as fast as they could, they couldn’t explain the little man movements. But the woman could, and she wasn’t ready to deal with them.

“Oh, thank god” she said getting closer to Levi, has he was between her and her way out “You saved me… thank you so much” fake tears where pouring down her face, she raised a hand to try and grab his arm, but before she had the chance, he stepped back.

“Hey damn bitch, don’t touch me.”

“Did… did I do something wrong sir?” She asked with a pained expression.

He really hated this, during the first times we worked outside we would get softhearted around these creatures, since they could imitate human behavior even better than some humans. A mentally weak opponent was nothing to them, they could control them just with a single cry. He lost his sister to one of these things, just because she couldn’t see anyone cry, strange as fuck since they had come from the Underground where tears were the main dish, and pain the dessert.

“Leviii” a childlike voice sang from above him. “How long will you take? I’m getting bored.”

“Five seconds.”

And before the titan had time to fully process that information, he had already called his sword from the darkness below him and cut the woman’s head off.

While the lifeless body fell to the floor with a silent thud, he took out a handkerchief and started cleaning his blade, Hanji jumped off the building she was on, and stole the pack of cigarettes and matches he had on him at all time, she took one out and put it between her lips, then got a match to light it, when the cigarette was finally lit she let the match fall on the titan corpse.

One of the characteristics off titans’ bodies was their highly inflammable blood, which was very useful in times like this.

After throughout cleaning his blade Levi turned to Hanji and took the cigarette from her lips, taking a long calming drag.

“Fuck, the bitch made me think of Isabelle.”

“Sorry” Hanji said, looking down to the burning mess.

“Not your fault” he tossed the cancer stick to the burning pile, and started running to the wall, he used a garbage can to help him jump to the first-floor emergency stairs. “Come on, we still got more three hours of this.”

Without hesitation Hanji followed after him.

Eventually she would have to tell him that the Jaeger’s were back, she didn’t know who they were, or where they were. But she knew Levi would be quite shocked by the news, after all, his supposed sister, Isabelle Magnolia, was a Jaeger herself.

Jesus, this would be a long fucking year. She just hoped that by the end of it, she would still have a partner. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Who was that guy?” his sister asked.

“Some guy I slept with.”

Eren had successfully moved to his new apartment, but even so, he would still spend more time at Mikasa and Armin’s house than his.

“When?”

“Couple months.”

In his hands where the reports of others guardians, it seemed like the number of Titans’ attack where spreading, and increasing.

“And you still remember?” she was getting too annoying about this all ordeal.

“What? He was a good fuck, course I remember” before she could answer he threw one of the reports to her lap. “They are spreading.”

 She eyed him, but decided to change the topic at hand.

“I know! What do you want to do?”

“Tonight, we go out see things with our own eyes. Tomorrow Armin is going to talk with the Guardian responsible for this city, and tell him that we are back. After, we may join forces.”

“I think it’s too early to let them know we are here” Armin’s voice said from their small kitchen.

“Yeah, but those are Grisha words, I may not agree with him, but I still have to obey.”

His phone started screaming then, _fuck that horsefaced asshole_ , Jean had been messing with his ringtone again.

“Eren speaking” he said, bringing the phone to his face.

_“Hello, son. How is everything going? Done unpacking already?”_

“Grisha. Yeah everything good. We were discussing your plan.”

“ _And?”_

“It’s too early. To let them know we are here, I mean.”

“ _Why so?”_

 _“_ No one trusts us, you know that, why let everyone know we are here if we can’t fight yet? We can’t protect ourselves if needed.”

“ _I see. But Eren, that’s exactly why you need their help, because you can’t protect yourself. But well, you have one week. Do what you must for now, but one week from now, you will speak with Erwin and tell him the Jaegers are there to fight.”_

“What? Yeah sure” _what the fuck?_ His father was letting him to do things his way? What the hell was really happening?

“ _So, how do you like your new home?”_

“Yeah, is cool. Bigger than I thought.”

“ _And the neighbors? Are they nice?”_

If he didn’t know better, he would have thought his father cared, and he knew about Levi.

“Everything’s good. Hum, I should go. Haven’t unpack everything yet.”

Mikasa gave him a strange look at that, even Armin stuck his head out of the kitchen, in a very adult like behavior he stuck his tongue out at them.

“ _Ok. Goodbye Eren. Have fun in your new city.”_

“Yeah, bye.”

“Was that your father?” Armin asked, giving each of them a plate with a sandwich on.

“Yeah, we have a week before informing anyone that we are here.”

“What? We gave you a week?” Armin asked with eyes as big as the moon.

“He is up to something” Mikasa said.

“When isn’t he?”

They ate their lunch while discussing Eren and his father conversation, after that, Eren left. He still needed some more shit for his apartment.

 

He had spent all afternoon inside stores, and now was tired and pissed as fuck, so when he felt that ice like feeling in his neck, he was more than ready to kill something. Without accelerating, he turned to a dessert alley… it wasn’t really dessert, but he was sure the homeless there didn’t mind some company, especially after throwing them a bag full of food.

“Take that and get the fuck away from here” the two men and woman didn’t stay long to find why he had done that, instead, grabbed the food and started running away from him.

On the other side of the alley, a tall with broad shoulders man was looking at him displeased.

“You sent my toys away” the man pouted.

Fuck, an aberrant, all titans had intelligence, some even owned stores and shit like that, but an aberrant was far smarter than the others. They didn’t attack just for the food, no, they enjoyed the hunt, and knew how to fight. _‘Shit, I’m still not totally recovered._ ’

“ _Oh?_ Truly sorry ‘bout that.”

The man smirked at him, eying him like a meal.

“Shouldn’t you be home by now, little hunter?”

“Shouldn’t you be rooting away in the sewer?”

“Why would I?” he asked eyes starting to shine red “Here is so much funnier!”

“Funnier?

“Yeah! You see, in here I can have my fun with little hunters like yourself.”

“Hm, good point. But you see, I’m not your usual hunter.”

From the darkness behind him his scythe started taking form. The titan’s eyes followed his every move, and he took a step back after looking at the golden pits in the hunter’s face.

“You’re half-breed…” the Titan said, watching Eren with curios eyes “Never tasted one of you…”

“And you won’t taste now.”

“Don’t be so sure, little thing!”

With that the Titan transformed, his hands started melting, turning his arms in two deadly scythes, his face feel showing his real identity, a monster from nightmares, from his back two huge bony wings appeared. With no warning, he attacked.

Eren blocked every attack, _‘Eh? You’re not as strong as I thought you would be.’_ But even so, the motherfucker was strong, if we weren’t part titan himself, he may had been dead already.

“You’re a strong one” the Titan growled. “More fun for me.”

“Fuck you” Eren spat.

Above his head the scythe was spinning, every attack the Titan tried was blocked by it. The Titan jumped back, Eren stopped his blade and let it fall behind him.

“Shall we end this?” he asked, the Titan growled again.

Both got ready for the last attack, and with no warning started running, the titan was fast, but Eren was faster, turning the scythe sideways, he ducked the Titan’s attack and cut him in half.

Turning around the young hunter saw his prey on the floor, bleeding profusely from the deadly blow on his torso. With quick moves, Eren cut his arms off. And sat down on the men’s lap, his blade disappeared into the darkness again, and he grabbed the Titan’s neck bringing him to his face.

“Thanks for the meal.”

Was the only thing he said before biting the creature on the neck and started drinking the last drops of blood on the creature’s body.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was always the same thing.

After eating, if you could call that eating, he always felt like shit… so, just like always, we made his way to the closest bar to drink his problems away.

Last time he had done that, he met Levi.

He still remembered the first time he saw him, behind the bar mixing drinks, the women working with him looked slow and ungraceful compared to him.

His movement’s simple and quick, precise. His eyes looked like melted silver, even though his face was covered by an emotionless mask, he could still see the pleasure his work gave him, and the rage at the assholes who kept screaming drinks at him.

When he had left, Eren thought he wouldn’t see him again, he thought of going after him, he really wanted to get to know that man. And as he started collecting his things from the counter, he saw him leave the bar and sit down close to where he was.

Eren called the bartender and asked if the raven was still working, she said no, and asked if he wanted to buy him a drink, with a smile he nodded and took his wallet giving the woman the money.

He saw her mixing the drink, whiskey, vodka and something else he didn’t recognize, and made her way to where the raven was, put the drink down and pointed to Eren. The raven’s eyes looked at him, and a shiver ran down his body. With a little smirk, he got up and walked to Eren.

Tasting his drink, he started talking and Eren was captured by the man’s voice, he sounded like dark silk. And the young man decided that he wanted to hear that voice screaming his name.

 

Speaking of said man, Eren never thought he would see him again, something inside him, wanted that to happen, to meet him again, to taste him again. Even so he was still shocked as fuck when he saw said man half naked in front of him smirking to Eren.

_What did he said? Oh, right…_

_“Eren, right? So we are neighbors now… nice to see you again, brat.”_

Brat… he really must like that stupid word, between brat and kid, he almost didn’t hear his name on Levi’s lips.

Where was he now? Maybe he was still at work.

In this damned city, the night was even more lively than the day, most of the stores, bars, and whatever, kept their doors open 24/7. So, he had no idea if the raven was still working or at home.

During the last week, he only saw Levi once and it was in the morning when he was getting home, the bags under his eyes bigger than he remembered, eyes dark and looked completely exhausted.

How he had wanted to go to him and kiss those lips, just to give his face some color. But well, Levi didn’t seem to want him in his life, so for now, he wouldn’t press.

 

Some hours later, and he was drunk, still not as drunk as he knew he could get.

“Shit, shouldn’t had drink that last one. What was that?” he coursed himself as he tried, and failed, to open his door. “WHY THE FUCK DON’T YOU OPEN?”

The door was pulled back unexpectedly, on the other side was Levi, shirtless once again, looking at him like he was crazy.

“Levi? Why are you in my house?”

The man lifted his hand to press it against his eyes, as he answered.

“This is my house.”

“It is?” Eren asked.

 _What a nice surprise,_ he thought _, I don’t mind getting drunk more often if I end up in front of a shirtless Levi._

“Yes, are you drunk?”

“Maybe…” he took a step forward, and smirked as he saw Levi take one back. “What would you do, if I kissed you?”

“Don’t know, but you are too drunk to even think about that.”

“I’m not that drunk.”

“But you’re not sober either.”

Levi took a step forward, trying to make Eren leave his apartment. He wouldn’t be cynical to the point of saying that he didn’t fell anything when the kid talked about kissing him, but he was drunk, he was going to regret everything he was doing now. And as tempting as the brat was, we wouldn’t make the mistake of possibly ruining a possible future peaceful relationship.

Even though he thought that, he was unable to get away from Eren, when his hand grabbed his chin and pulled him until their lips where together.

Levi could taste the alcohol on Eren lips, but he could also fell the passion behind the tender kiss. Eren’s tongue caressed his lips asking for entrance, and even though his mind told him it was a bad idea, his lips parted welcoming Eren.

Eren’s hand was on his hip, drawing soft circles on his flesh as his mouth continued to torture Levi’s. Levi lifted his arms putting them around Eren neck and pulling him closer. Eren walked inside the apartment, and with a light kick closed the door. In a soft, quick movement, he let his hands fall until he reached the raven’s hips and grabbing then he pulled Levi up, is legs hugging Eren waist, as the latter walked inside the apartment, his lips abandoned Levi’s own lips to latch onto the shortest man neck, all the while, looking around searching for the nearest surface.

_We are in the living room so, where the fuck is the sofa?_

Locking his eyes on his destination, Eren lowered Levi on the sofa, and started kissing his jawline until he reached the ear, where he started nipping and liking.

“You’re beautiful” his voice was hoarse as he whispered loving words in Levi ears.

Levi repressed a shiver, and bit his lips to prevent a moan. _Fuck, who the hell is this guy?_ This was not the Eren he had fucked before, at that time, Eren was submissive, docile… but this? This fucking sex god, with hoarse voice, skillful hands and sinful tongue? This was not the same Eren, and he had no fucking clue each of them he liked most.

Eren lips covered his body in kisses and bites, his nails left fire tracks wherever they went.

And even if he wanted, what he didn’t, Levi couldn’t take control of the situation, especially, when Eren took is sweat pants off, and let Levi completely naked in front of him. The tongue that was tracing Levi’s abs started going down. And when it finally reached his cock, Levi couldn’t keep himself from moaning a sinful sound that had a lot of resemblances with Eren’s name.

The bastard had the nerve to smirk against Levi’s member, before kissing the head, while one of his hands tortured Levi’s nipples and the other stroke his cook.

Levi tried to reign in the noises that wanted to leave his mouth, but every time Eren’s tongue touched him the battle got harder, and he was rapidly losing that battle.

Eren watch as Levi became a mess under him. _How he loved it_. He opened his mouth and took all of Levi in, bobbing his head up and down, he shivered when Levi’s hand found his hair pulling at it harder while losing the little control he still had. Levi’s lips were parted letting frail cries leave his throat.

“Shit… E-Eren… I’m cum… I’m cumming…”

His back arched as the orgasm ripped through him. Every nerve on his body was on fire, only stimulated further as Eren milked him dry with his mouth. When his body calmed down from the orgasm, he looked at Eren, the bastard was smirking at him, cleaning the corners of his mouth with his fingers that he then licked clean.

“Should I presume that you liked it?”

For the first time, he noticed Eren was still partially dressed, only his shirt gone, leaving is toned torso in full view. A shiver of rage and lust ripped through Levi’s body, two could play the same game.

“Bastard… this is not over yet” he said as he pushed Eren away to give himself space to straddle the Brunet.

His mouth soon found Eren’s neck where he made sure to leave a big dark mark, while his hands traveled down the brunet’s body.

“I will make you regret coming here” Levi’s voice said against Eren’s ear.

“Nothing you do will ever make me regret being with you… Fuck!” where the last coherent words Eren said.

 


	5. Chapter 5

He was back to that time, that day, ten years ago.

 

_His sister, Isabelle, was crying like he had never seen her, at her side her friend, boyfriend, whatever he was, Farlan, was trying to make her stop with soft words and light loving touches._

_“Come on princess, don’t cry” he would say._

_Levi didn’t know why she was crying, he couldn’t understand why her tears where blood red, or why her screams broke every glass in the room._

_“Izzie?” he called afraid._

_“Big Bro?” she sobbed, she kept crying while running to him._

_He hugged her, don’t knowing what else to do._

_“Why are you crying?”_

_“I saw them,” the tears didn’t stop, and where now painting Levi shirt of a sickening color “they are everywhere big Bro” his blood run cold, she couldn’t, not her. “She tried to attack me, one… one boy… Phil, he was in front of me. She… they bit him…” she pushed Levi, falling to the floor where she hugged her knees “so much blood… so much blood… they… they bit me… Rivaille, they bit me…”_

_She never said his name, not that one at least. She was serious, she had been bitten, but their where no injury, how?_

_“Rivaille… I bite them back… it felt… it tasted… Rivaille, what am I?” she whispered “What am I? I… I liked it… their flesh… their blood… it tasted… good…”_

_Her tears wouldn’t stop, neither her screams._

_Farlan ran away, “I need air!” he said._

_Eventually she fell asleep, in the middle of the floor, where she had feel before. Levi lifted her and took her to his bed, he left her there, while he went outside, to the city above ground looking for answers._

 

*

He was woken up by sobbing. Levi had no fucking clue where he was, and it took him a while to understand that the covers where blocking the light. After taking care of that problem, he looked around, laying at his side was Eren, he was shaking and sometimes a sob would rip through his body.

Levi tried to wake him up, to make the brunette face him, but he couldn’t. Eren hands where blocking any view of his face. And just like in his dream/memory he didn’t know what to do. He kissed Eren’s neck, trying once again to wake him up, didn’t work, but his hands had feel, he now could see Eren face.

But he wished he hadn’t.

Getting up with shaking legs, Levi went to the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower.

Not waiting for the water to get warm, and since he was already naked he stepped in. Laying against the wall for support, he let himself fall to the floor, where he staid letting the water pour down on him.

Unconsciously, he started crying.

“Not again, please… please… I can’t take it again… please…”

 

 

When Eren woke up, he was alone. He got up, and grabbed his boxers from the foot of the bed and put them on. He found his clothes all pristinely folded resting on top of a chair but didn’t bother dressing himself.

As the memories from the night before flooded into his mind, he didn’t know if he should cry or laugh.

He shouldn’t have done it, he should had gone to his own house. It was always the same, he would always break down. He looked at the bed, there was no blood, looking to the wall mirror, he saw no marks or dried blood on his face.

“Thank god!”

He left the room, and followed the noise of plates and smell of food.

He found Levi by the stove making breakfast, he made no sound as he rested against the door, seeing Levi work with only sweat pants on. He jumped when Levi spoke.

“Make yourself useful, and grab me two plates” Levi said, not looking at him.

We fallowed Levi instructions and took two plates setting them by Levi.

The raven hadn’t looked at him once since he appeared. And he was afraid he had done something that had displeased him.

“Levi, I’m…”

“Don’t bother” the man said, finally looking at him.

His face was blanc of any emotion, but his eyes where a different matter.

 “No, something’s not fine. I apologize if I did something to you that you didn’t like, and that made you mad. I wasn’t completely sober last night, but I do remember what I did, what we did. And I honestly don’t know what I did wrong, except drinking way too much. But please tell me. You may look like everything’s fine, but your eyes don’t…”

Once again, his words were cut by Levi but this time, they were cut by his lips and not his words.

Levi had his eyes closed, lips pressed against Eren’s, and for the first time since he woke up he felt at peace.

Fucking brat, how could he control Levi so easily?

“Levi?”

“Shut up. You didn’t do nothing wrong. I’m just pissed because of Hanji… and confused.”

And that was true, after getting out of the shower he had called her, asking for information, confirmation.

And yes, his suspicions where right, Jaegers were back. She wanted to know how he knew, but he said nothing. He wouldn’t sell Eren, the brat would have to deal with that himself.

But because of that, his mind was flooded with more questions, why was Eren there? Did he know Levi? Who he was? What he was?

“Confused?” his eyes shinned with emotion, Levi could only hope about what kind of emotions they were.

“Another time, ok?” he wasn’t ready to talk about that yet, he relaxed when Eren nodded “Now, go brush your teeth, you stink.”

Eren let his head fall back as he laughed, Levi let a small, really small, smile grace his lips.

“There should be new toothbrushes under the sink.”

“Levi, I live across from that door” he said pointing to the front door.

“Right, then go brush your teeth and then comeback, I’m not doing all this food just for me.”

Eren smiled, and kissed him on the forehead before living to get his clothes and going to his house to change.

 

 

He was so not ready to deal with Hanji, the fucking amazon didn’t know the meaning of silence, and he was pissed as all hell.

After changing clothes Eren had returned to his house, they ate breakfast together, and after he had helped Levi clean the kitchen.

Since neither of them had plans for the morning, they stayed home, seeing TV and just talking about everything and anything. That scared him, how could they be like this after knowing each other for so little time? But even so, he let himself enjoy the moment while it lasted.

But around midday, the fucking bitch known as four-eyes had called him about some emergency reunion.

As much as he didn’t want to go, Eren also received a message about some shit he had to do. After a kiss, that followed other and then other, Eren left to his house to get ready, not long after he had left.

 _Please._ Was the only thing Levi could think as he saw him leave, and now, walking through the agency corridors that same thought was making is way to the front of Levi mind.

The Scouting Legion was, to the public, a security company; to the rest, a governmental facility that dealt with anything the Military Police couldn’t. The Titans for example, the MP were nothing against them, and to tell the truth, some years prior, Legion wasn’t doing that much progress either.

That’s why, some decades ago, a bunch of old and crazy geneticist started playing with something they shouldn’t, Titan DNA, and hybrids.

They killed thousands of humans in their experiences, some of the victims or guinea pigs, as you prefer, managed to ran away, they had kids, and those kids, are now-a-days mass murders, some stupid sport champions, thieves, Legion Captains.

“Captain Ackerman, we have been waiting for you” Levi’s squad said saluting.

“Let’s get this over with” he said entering the conference room.

Everyone was already inside, Levi took his place besides Hanji, and saw the three empty chairs in front of him.

Erwin Smith, Supreme Commander, was at the head of the table, around him were all the Captains and Squad Leaders.

“As most of you already know, this week we will receive three new Squads…”

“Are they really Jaegers?” asked Ilse Lagner.

“Yes” Erwin answered. “And I would like no interruptions until I’m finished.”

And then there where the Jaegers, super fucking soldiers, that had been fed with titan serum since birth. No one knew what the serum was made of, the only thing they knew was that 9 in 10 children died after starting the program.

He looked to all Squad Leaders making his point, and kept talking.

“The three Captains are already here; their Squads should arrive between today and tomorrow. As you all know, they are not to be taken lightly. Two of the Captains are Doctor Grisha Jaeger oldest son and adopted daughter. I think I don’t need to say what will probably happen to anyone that challenges them.”

« The three Squad have their own specialty, the 3rd Squad, with Armin Arlert as the leader, specializes in information gathering and research. This is not on the reports you have, but be very cautious around Arlert, he is a genius in manipulation…

“We are used to you, the difference shouldn’t be that big” Levi whispered in Hanji ear, making her snort in amusement.

“2nd Squad, led by Mikasa Ackerman-Jaeger, specializes in full out attacks, success rate of missions lead by her, 87%...

Hanji whistled listening to the numbers of missions, even Levi was impressed. But there was something giving him the shills, looking at the reports appearing in is tablet he was getting restless. He has sure he would find Eren’s name in one of the reports.

But even though he knew he would hear his lover’s name he wasn’t ready for this.

“And last, 1st Squad led by Grisha Jaeger son, Eren Jaeger, we can say he is our own Levi, specialized in cover missions. The other thing you need to know, is that the 3rd Squad is a five-men team, the 2nd Squad six-men team, and the 1st Squad… is a two-men team.

“Two men?” Levi and Hanji asked at the same time.

“Yes, the 1st Squad is composed by Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhart. “

“Success rate?” asked Mike Zacharius.

“100%.”

The room was emerged in silence after that.

A two-men team? Could it be him? _Please, let it be someone else, with the same first name_ , was the only thing Levi could think.

Someone knocked on the door, and after one word from Erwin the door was open, a woman that looked too pale even to Levi (he was _really_ pale), got inside and after saluting said in a frail voice.

“The Jaegers Squad Leaders are here.”

“Let them in.”

Levi mantra restarted inside his mind, _please._

A blonde man walked inside, he was almost as tall as Erwin, and could, almost, compete with him in the eyebrows department, the top half of his hair was smitten in a ponytail.

“Pleasure to meet all of you, my name is Armin Arlert, and I am Jaegers 3rd Squad Leader.”

After him, a tall raven girl followed, she was expressionless as she introduced herself.

“Mikasa Ackerman-Jaeger, Jaegers 2nd Squad Leader.”

And finally, all Levi fears where confirmed as his lover walked inside the room, his steps faltered as he looked at Levi expressionless face.

“Eren Jaeger, Jaegers 1st Squad Leader, pleasure to meet you” his face was covered by an emotionless mask, but Levi could feel his eyes on him.

 _Well, fuck me sideways!_ Was Levi last thought before Erwin started talking again.

 


	6. Chapter 6

After the reunion, Hanji started bombarding the three Jaegers with questions. At any other time, Eren would probably answer her, but not now.

Ignoring Hanji and Erwin, the brunette ran after Levi, he had been the first one out, not even looking at Eren as he left.

Then he remembered, they had exchanged numbers that morning.

_Please pick up!_

“ _What?_ ” came the reply from Levi.

“Where are you?”

“ _Why?”_

“Levi please, I need to talk to you.”

“ _Again, why?”_

“Fuck Levi. Shit, I didn’t know who you were. I just need to know, did you? Did you know who I was?”

“ _… No. I had my suspicions, but I didn’t know until now.”_

“Suspicions?”

“ _This morning… you were crying blood.”_

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“ _I’m outside, Rose Café.”_

“10 minutes?”

“ _I will be waiting.”_

Eren covered his face with his hands, and cursed himself, why did this always happened? He just hoped his father had nothing to do with it… it wouldn’t be the first time he put someone in his way to try to control him.

“Eren” Armin called, at his side was Erwin Smith, _they kind of look alike_ “This is Comma…”

“I know who he is. Nice to see you’re still alive” he said offering his hand.

“Eren, a pleasure to see you again” he answered taking Eren’s hand in his own. “How is your father?”

“Don’t know, and don’t care, so you don’t need to bother talking about me in your next call with him.”

Erwin laughed, - _the Rogue, doesn’t surprise me you father sent you away_ \- he thought.

“You’re still the same, I see.”

“Why change perfection? Fortunately, this conversation must end here, since I need to be somewhere else. Goodbye Erwin. Don’t forget the report Armin.”

And with that he left.

 

Levi was in a booth near the windows facing the door, so he saw Eren crossing the street running, almost getting ran over by some shiny car, and finally getting to the café. He was late, but Levi could imagine that it had something to do with eyebrows.

“You’re late” he said as greeting.

“Sorry, Erwin…” he was interrupted by the waitress asking him if he wanted something, he settle for dark coffee and she left. “Like I was saying…”

“Don’t need, I know how Erwin works.”

“Hum… ok.”

They stayed in silence until the waitress came back with Eren’s coffee. Levi was drinking tea, and for the first time that afternoon, Eren really looked at him.

Black pants, with black combat boots that reached the knee, blood red shirt with the top couple buttons undone, paired with a black leather jacket, he remembered that everyone on the conference room was wearing that, except him, Mikasa and Armin.

“Is that the uniform here?” he asked.

Levi looked at him as if he was dumb, _probably_ , before giving a half smile.

“Just for the Squad Leaders, the soldiers have another model. Don’t you have a uniform?”

“Not really, Armin lets his Squad wear whatever they want, unless they go on field, and for both mine and Mikasa’s if it’s black anything’s fine.”

Levi thought back to when they had walked inside the conference room. The blondie was in black pants, black combat boots, and white shirt; the girl was dressed like Levi, but instead of a red shirt, she had a fitted black top with a red scarf.

Eren on the other hand, looked like a model.

Grey skinny jeans, ankle boots, blue t-shirt, and a black blazer on his arm.

“If we were called right now, how would you fight inside those jeans?” Levi asked leaning forward with a smirk on his lips.

“It wouldn’t be the first time such thing happened. And most of the times I have to fight is when I’m outside shopping.”

“Shopping?”

“Yes, you wouldn’t guess the bags of groceries I’ve lost because of fucking titans.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Hey! Why?”

“Seriously?”

“Don’t answer that” he said with a sad smile. “Did you know?”

“No. Like I’ve said, I got my suspicions and with all this Jaegers shit, I thought that maybe you were a soldier in one of the Squads, never thought you would be… well, you.”

“Grisha’s son. Yeah, most people don’t. Why didn’t you said something? This morning I asked you, but you lied to me.”

“I did, I lied because I didn’t want to believe it, my sister was a Jaeger, and I lost her, I didn’t want to believe you were one because a didn’t want to lose you too.”

Eren was quiet, not even his breathing was heard. Sure as hell he wasn’t expecting that. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that.

“Did you?” Levi asked seeing that Eren was too shocked to answer.

“Did I what?”

“Know who I was?” he explained, figures the kid would black out.

“You’re short as fuck…”

“I’m gonna kill you!”

“… and the first name is the same. But I never thought you would be Humanity Strongest.”

“Bah, fuck that title.”

“Don’t you like it? I think it is cool.”

“If you like it, keep it. I will give it to you. I fucking hate it, since the first time Four-eyes called me that until now” he was blabbering, _shit, damn this kid and his ability to make me do shit I don’t do_. Looking up, he saw Eren looking at him with a fond smile on his lips. “What?”

“You intrigued me Levi Ackerman.”

“Why?”

“Like I said, I never thought you would be the merciless, blood guided Humanity Strongest. You’re an asshole half the time, and somewhat sweet the rest… well, an asshole 2/3 of the time.”

“Brat…”

He didn’t know what to say, _this fucking brat_ was breaking every wall he had built during his life, and now, here he was saying shit like that. Levi was the confusing one! How could this kid be a 1 st Squad Leader, a suicidal leader of a suicidal two-men team?

“Why does your Squad only have one person in it?”

“It’s easier like that. Annie and I have known each other for a long time, we can tell what the other is thinking with a simple glace. And our missions are different from yours. We normally infiltrate some place with a single target in mind, so it’s a lot easier if there are few of us interfering.”

“It seems you’re talking from experience, was your squad bigger before?”

“At the beginning, there was six of us.”

“What happened?”

“What do you think? I left with five people depending on me returned with two.

“What happened to the second person?”

“She now belongs to Armin’s squad.”

“I’m sorry. I know how much it costs to lose a team member.”

“Well, I can’t do shit about that now.”

The silence returned, neither said anything, letting each other words sink. Looking outside, Levi saw Hanji, Armin and Mikasa walking side by side. Mikasa saw him and gave the signal to the other two.

_Goodbye peace._

“Will you have dinner with me, Levi?”

“Huh?”

“Dinner. Do you want to have dinner you me?”

“…Yeah… sure” he couldn’t say anymore as the trio made their way inside the little café. But even so, he couldn’t stop the small smile that took over his lips as he saw the shit eating grin Eren was giving him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Darkness, screams, pain, more screams._

_Someone close to him was sobbing, mumbling unintelligible words, sometimes they growled, then screamed, then sob again._

_On his other side a banshee like scream was heard, then silence._

_Outside the sound of heavy boots against the floor in a fast pace was heard._

_“It came from here” someone outside said._

_Light._

_Someone opened a door._

_“Thank god, it was not him” a female voice said. “Someone inform Doctor Grisha that Experiment 1 looks healthy, but Experiment 15 died. Take the body to the lab.”_

_“Miss,” male voice “Experiment 11 is very pale, and cold.”_

_“Don’t touch it” the woman ordered. “Are you stupid? These things are half Titans.”_

_“I’m sorry ma’am. But what about the Experiment 11?”_

_“Let it be. No one ever thought she would last so long.”_

_Someone took the dead body._

_Silence._

_Since he was there, six people had died. When it started, they were maybe 15. They had no name, Experiments, that’s all they were._

_“I want to go home” a little feminine voice sobbed._

_“Yeah, right” a cold feminine voice said. “If you don’t die here, you will be killed the moment you step outside. You heard her, we are half titans, hybrids… monsters.”_

_“Why are we here?” a male voice asked._

_“Dunno” the same cold voice asked._

_“Super soldiers” he said, his voice hoarse from unused._

_“Say what?”_

_“Super soldiers, the same project that was put in motion all those years ago, but this time they have more information.”_

_“How do you know that?” a childlike voice asked._

_“He is my father.”_

_“The Geisha guy?” asked the cold voice._

_“Grisha, but yeah.”_

_“Why the fuck are you here?”_

_“To be an example,” he didn’t know why he was talking so much, but he could be dead tomorrow so who cares? “The serum you started taking now… it has been tested on me for years.”_

_“Fuck! I’m Ymir, do you have a name hero?” the cold female voice asked._

_“Eren. The rest of you?”_

_“Franz.”_

_“Hannah.”_

_“Tomas.”_

_“Mina.”_

_“Berthold.”_

_“Nac Tius.”_

_The next one to die was Franz, a week later, when they came for him, they also took Tomas…_

*

 

Eren woke up crying again, but this time no blood was visible.

We thought back to his dream, it was no dream at all. He didn’t had dreams.

They never saw Tomas again. The doctors said nothing when they asked about him, they didn’t even know how he was called.

 _“Tomas? Who’s that?_ ” One of the doctors had asked.

That’s what they were back then, nothing more than experiments to them.

“Fuck… get your shit together Jaeger” he said rubbing his face with his hands.

He was in his apartment, by luck’s wish he had fallen asleep on the sofa, and now all his body ached and protested his every move.

His phone was on the floor demanding attention with his unstoppable light. Grabbing it he saw that he had slept for less than four hours.

After speaking with Levi, Hanji appeared and after some hours of discussion managed to convince everyone to go grab dinner together, being everyone him, Levi, Armin and Mikasa.

Half the night was spent listening to Levi and Hanji arguing and the trio laughing. After they left, Levi went to work at his club, Hanji went to Legion’s lab to _blow something or someone up_ , Levi words. And the trio went to Mikasa and Armin’s house.

Eren didn’t have time to take his shoes off before Mikasa started her questioning about Levi

 

“So, who is he?”

“Levi Ackerman, my neighbor and a Squad Leader. You have meet him.”

“Don’t bullshit me Eren Jaeger. Who is he, to you?”

To that he had no answer. He honestly didn’t know. If she had asked him that same question yesterday, he would probably say a fuck buddy, but after that morning spent in cuddling and stupid talk, he had no idea. His shock seeing Levi in that conference room, and finally understanding he was the feared Humanity Strongest, was unquestionable.

But even after that, after finding something else about the man, his interest only grew. He wanted to know more, why was he fighting, for who… he had too many questions, but the one he really wanted an answer for was if they could work out… if they had a chance.

“I don’t know…” he finally said, letting his body fall on one of the chairs in their kitchen. “I honestly have no clue.”

“Does that bother you?” And there it was, the million-dollar question, always made by Armin.

“I don’t think so.”

“Did you know who he was?” Mikasa.

“No.”

“Did you…”

“I DON’T KNOW, OK?” he cut her “I don’t fucking know. I didn’t know who he was, I don’t know what I feel. I don’t even know what I want…”

Mikasa and Armin exchanged some kind off fucked up look between them, a smirk on Armin’s face and a little smile on Mikasa’s, and in that moment, he knew he was fucked.

This couldn’t end well.

*

 

He had three new messages and one lost call. The call was from Grisha, he ignored it. The messages were from Levi and Armin.

 **Armin»** Mika wants to go train this afternoon, are you in?

 **«** Yeah. The gang arrived yet?

 

 **Levi»** Hey brat, you own me a dinner. When and where?

 **«** My house, today at 7?

 

Levi’s message made him smile, and once again he started thinking in the short man… _Why do you make me feel like a stupid fourteen years old fan girl?_

He threw the phone onto the bed and went to take a shower.

The hot water felt like heaven against his abused muscles, but if he went to train with Mikasa then this back pains were nothing compared to what he would feel the next morning.

His phone was blinking again when he left the bathroom, grabbing it he saw two new messages

 **Armin»** yes, all of them

**Levi»** Fine by me. Do you know how to cook?

« Don’t insult me, course I can.

 

Walking to his wardrobe, he took out black jeans, a green t-shirt and a grey hoodie, and threw them on the bed. Taking out a backpack, he grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts and an also black tank top which he put inside the bag together with a towel, and running shoes.

He got dressed, and ready to leave. Keys in hand he put is phone, wallet and a water bottle together with some more shit on the bag and finally left.

For the first time since he got to the city, he walked to the garage where his baby awaited.

There [she](http://coolwallpaperz.info/user-content/uploads/wall/o/65/harley-davidson-motorcycles-davidsonbike-com-87188.jpg#%20) was, all shinny and beautiful.

You could blow his house, if he wasn’t inside he wouldn’t care, now… if someone so much as touched his baby, then there would be problems.

Is beautiful black and scarlet Harley.

Putting on is matching helmet, he went on his way.

 

 

Levi had spent all fucking morning trying to sleep, but lady luck was not on his side so he spent another day sleepless. With nothing to do, he started cleaning his already pristine apartment.

Sometime after midday his phone rang signaling a new message. The brat was finally up, and dinner was set. Now he just had to decide what to wear. But that would have to stay for later because fucking glasses was banging on his door like she was deft.

“OI, bitch stop that” he spat as he opened the door.

She was in her Squad Leader uniform, and Levi had a bad feeling about that.

“THEY ARE HERE! LEVIII, THEY ARE AWESOME, YOU DON’T NEED TO BE NEAR THEM TO FEEL THEIR POWER…”

He tuned her off, as he made his way to the kitchen to grab his unfinished tea.

“EI, did you hear what I just said?”

He looked at her, then returned to read his book.

“LEVIII, all the Jaegers are here, they arrived this morning. The raven chick… what’s her name?”

“Mikasa” he answered never stopping his reading.

“Yeah, that one, she asked for the training grounds. They are going to fight. Armin explained to me, that since them, the Leaders, have been gone for a month they want to know how the Squads are doing.”

“Good for them.”

“LEVIII, come with me” she begged. “I won’t interrupt your date if you come.”

“Say what? How do you know about that?” For the first time, he looked at her.

“I read your messages!”

“How?!” watching her eyes light up, he cursed his luck “Fuck that, forget it!” he said getting up.

“You coming?”

“If I see your face before midday during the rest of the week, I will cut you” he saw her grin, _that won’t stop her_ , “and I will kill Bean!” her last pet-titan.

“You won’t dare!?” she looked at him, “Ok, you will… One promises little, to avoid giving much.”

“One promises much, to avoid giving little.” Levi corrected, “If you’re gonna steal someone words at least do it right!”

“Who does that belong to? I never remember!”

“Luc de Clapiers” Levi said, returning to his room to change.

One hour later and they were on their way to the training grounds.

Unlike the HQ that was in the center of the city, the training grounds where outside the city. That way they had more space, and if something should blow up, there was a lower risk of injuries, severe at least.

They were in Hanji monster truck, so Levi was the first one to get out when she parked, right in front of him was a motorcycle he didn’t recognize, _must belong to one of the Jaegers_ , but even so, he couldn’t say the vehicle wasn’t beautiful. The owner must really like it.

“O-M-G! A Harley, it’s so beautiful…” Hanji reach one hand to try and touch it when a cold voice stopped her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you” a small woman, even smaller than Levi, said. She was blond with cold blue eyes. “The owner doesn’t tend to think much when his bike is on the line.”

“Oh, sorry” Hanji said, her eyes already studying the group in front of her. “Are you Jaegers?”

“Yeah, why?” A blond wardrobe with limbs asked. The guy was massive. At his side was a fucking post, sweating buckets.

“Ei kid, are you ok?” Levi asked the post guy.

“Eh? Ye-Yes, Sir. Why do you ask, sir?”

“You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“No, sir. Just a little nervous” his voice cracked in the middle, and Levi was left thinking how the fuck did that kid made it this far.

Hanji started questioning the strange trio, Levi followed behind looking at them.

He didn’t know names yet, but even so, it was easy to distinguish this kids from the others. The blond Grinch with cold eyes and pissed face, she didn’t back down, not even when Hanji jumped her, no, she just side-stepped her and let Hanji fall face first on the floor. She had earn his respect with that, anyone faster than Hanji was halfway to become a 1st Squad Member, at least in the Legion, he didn’t know how things worked within the Jaegers, though.

The first guy, he should be on Erwin level in height, but he had broader shoulders than Commander, like he had said before, the guy was massive. If he had to guess, Levi would say he belonged to Jaegers 2nd Squad. And then the third guy… he was still sweating like a fucking tank, and his lower lip was trembling, he kept opening and closing his hands, like he didn’t know what to do with them. 3rd Squad was something about research, right? Maybe he belonged there, he kind of looked like a nerd that didn’t leave his room enough to know how to act around other people.

They finally arrived at the training facility. One of the rooms in the corner was full with the machines, everything you could find in a gym, you could find there, in the same room you could also find punching bags and everything you would need to learn to throw a punch and kick hard. 

Some of the others rooms where specialized in different martial arts, and some others in weapons.

Outside, was the shooting range, running courses and a lot of trees.

But the room they were looking for was none of those, in the center of the facility, the Gymnasium, a big ass room that could perfectly fit a soccer field, it was completely empty, no machines, no punching bags, no nothing. Just an empty room were soldiers and Squads fought against each other to see who was stronger.

And sure as hell, Levi wasn’t ready to find that room completely destroyed, with holes in the fucking walls and floor, Armin siting on the floor with half his face covered in blood, and…

Eren and Mikasa in the middle of the chaos, blades in hands and fucking smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving his apartment he drove to Mikasa’s place. Since he didn’t know where the training facility was, he had to depend on someone who did.

Mikasa and Armin where already waiting for him when he parked.

“Greetings weird fellows.”

“You’re in a good mood” his sister said, smiling at him.

“Not really, but someone has to make you smile” he said flicking her on the nose.

“Did something happen between you and the midget?”

“Don’t call him that, and not everything in my life is about Levi.”

“Dream?”

“Yeah… when they took Samuel.”

He had learned his name after leaving that hell. And since Mikasa was in the same situation in a different room, she knew how he felt. The only difference between the two of them, was that Mikasa was the only survivor of her room.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too. But the only thing I can do for them now is to make sure the same doesn’t happen to others. “

“Weren’t we supposed to go train?” Armin interrupted, trying to soften things a little.

“Yes, we are” the siblings answered.

 

When they finally arrived at the facility, most of the gang was already there.

Sasha was eating, no surprises there, she was in brown leggings and an oversized orange shirt, her hair was styled in a messy ponytail, that made her look a little like Hanji. By her side her boyfriend Connie, bald kid, shorter than Levi, _maybe Levi will like him_ , Eren thought with a smile. He was in black pants and yellow hoodie.

Jean was hitting on Marco, like usual, the first had a long face, like a horse in Eren’s opinion, a fucked up undercut with two colors, and was wearing a fucking suit, _seriously? A suit? Where the fuck does he think he’s going?_ And the thing that made Eren’s smile grow, combat boots. Marco was the Angel, like seriously, if Jean was the asshole ( _and he was_ ), Marco was the fucking Freckled Angel that kept everyone from killing Jean. He was in dark jeans and white shirt and, _surprise_ , combat boots.

Except Marco that was from the 3rd Squad, they were all from Mikasa Squad.

From Armin’s Squad there was Marco, obviously, Ymir a tall brunette with freckles and sharp tongue dressed like Mikasa with black pants and black top, a leather jacket resting on her shoulder and under Ymir’s arm there was the second angel, but unlike Marco, Historia just had the appearance of an angel, she was a sneaky little bitch with blond long hair and blue eyes, she was wearing white shorts and a purple shirt, and last Mina, black hair and friendly smile white brown eyes, in a summer dress full of flowers and suns.

From Mikasa’s Squad only two were still missing, Reiner and Bert.

“Well, it seems like half my team is missing” Eren joked.

“Annie, Reiner and Bert said they were on his way.”

“‘Kay.”

“Shall we enter?” Armin asked, he was in light jeans with a dark blue shirt.

Everyone made their way inside the building, carrying gym bags or backpacks. After changing clothes, they followed Mikasa and Armin, the only people that knew where to go.

They pushed a big ass double door open showing them a just as big ass room.

“This is the principal training room, but there are more three minor training rooms, gyms and martial arts rooms as well as nurseries.”

No one was interested in that, and before she ended they were already warming up.

After the warm ups, Mikasa called him.

“What do you think of an all-out competition?”

“Between who?” Eren asked.

“The three of us” she said, she turned to Armin then and smirking at him added “Unless you’re afraid, of course.”

Eren looked at his blond friend finding him glaring at Mikasa. It was a miracle they managed to live together… shit, it was a miracle they were together to begin with.

“Everyone here knows that I’m the brains of the Jaegers, you’re the strength and Eren’s the stupidity…”

“EI!”

“… even so, yes, I will fight. After all, I’m still a Squad Leader, with a title to defend. Eren?”

“Fuck yes. And I will make you pay for that comment.”

The people that weren’t going to fight found a place close to the wall, and door, to sit. Someone from a Legion Squad heard what was about to happen and left, _to call his friends most likely_.

The trio made their way to the center of the room, and got in position.

“Weapons?” Eren asked.

“Hand to hand now, blades when only two are left” Armin said.

“Afraid to get cut?” Eren teased.

“Fuck you! On three. One… two…” and they jumped, the three was never said, it was an agreement between them.

 

Armin jumped back, looking at the siblings’ fight. He and Mikasa had talked before Eren arrived, he had been too tense the last few days, so they agreed to do this to try and clean his mind. It worked with Eren, a couple punches and he was back to normal.

But he and Mikasa also made a strategy, no Jaeger was dumb or suicidal enough to fight alone against Eren, unless they were Annie. But Annie, just like Eren, belonged to a league of her own, so when Mikasa blocked one of Eren punches and side glanced at Armin he jumped in, kicking Eren on the stomach, and then on the head. He blocked the second attack, but that was enough for Mikasa.

She jumped back, and using the wall as jumping pad threw herself at Eren. He jumped then, making her punch the floor and breaking it.

That was the Jaegers problem, they were stronger than normal humans to begin with, and because of the human blood in their veins, they could feed their titan side and gain their abilities.

And Eren… he was the first successful hybrid, Mikasa may oversee the ‘strongest’ Squad, but she was not even close of taking the strongest title from her brother. Luckily only a selected few knew the truth about Eren. It would be hell to explain what he really was and the dimension of his power.

But that hell would come, and Armin had a feeling it was closer than anyone wished.

“Isn’t it a bit unfair? The two of you against me?” Eren said, a smile gracing his lips.

“No one would be dumb enough to challenge you alone. At least we aren’t” Mikasa said.

“Then why not make it a little fairer and you call your team Mika?” the smile grew turning into a smirk.

“Don’t overestimate yourself Eren, it’s not pretty” Armin shoot back.

“Should I get serious then?”

This was Eren’s problem, well… their problem, since they could never tell if he was fighting seriously or not. The bastard was too damn strong.

Before they could answer, Eren disappeared. Armin felt a shill go down his spine, and when he turned around, arms raised in a defensive position, Eren kicked. Making him fly backwards.

“Shit” the blond said getting up. Now he was serious.

Armin and Mikasa looked at each other and nodded, closing their eyes and invoking their own power. Mikasa’s eyes shined silver just like Armin’s were an electric blue.

_Let the games begin!_

 

 

Eren took his position as Mikasa and Armin eyes fixed themselves on him. _Shit._

Play time was over, unless he wanted his own ass delivered to him, he had to get serious. Even so, he didn’t invoke his titan power, _don’t need it yet_ , maybe when there was only two.

But he still needed to step up his game.

Armin started running around him, but he didn’t move. _What are you thinking mushroom?_

Then Mikasa joined Armin running in the opposite direction. _So, that’s how it is…_

He needed to get out, around them. Like this he would lose if he didn’t invoke the titan power. He blocked Mikasa’s kick, and evaded Armin’s punch. _A way out_. Both started running again. _A way out._

Armin turned, changing his point of balance, before attacking again with a head kick, followed by a rain of punches aimed at his face, Mikasa accelerated, and kicked is left leg. He lost balance and started falling backwards, _my way out!_

He turned mid fall, landing on his hands, not wasting time he jumped forward, getting away from them.

_Let the games begin!_

Without stopping he spun around facing them, accelerating again just to stop behind Mikasa, he kicked her lower back and tried to punch Armin when he jumped at him, but the blond blocked it. With Mikasa out of the way for now, Eren focused on Armin, the blond wasn’t superbly fast or strong, but he was smart enough to know where to aim and when.

So, while Armin tried to punch him, Eren used the momentum from evading to kick the blond, hard, on the ribs.

Armin hit the wall closest to them, the kick strong enough to make him dizzy, and cracked the wall. Before he could recover, Eren ran to him, _sorry Armin, this will probably hurt_ , he raised his fist, and punched the blond on the stomach, a knee to the head. Mikasa landed a punch on his back, making him jump away from the blondie to avoid a new attack, he turned around as fast as he could, landed a kick on his sister stomach sending her flying backwards.

Armin, somehow, had recovered kicking his back, once again Eren lost his balance, but years of street fighting followed by years of training, allowed him to get back on his feet before Armin could attack again, planting his hands on the floor at the same time he jumped forward and spun in the air landing on his feet facing Armin.

With no pause, he threw himself forward punching Armin again, his sister was closing in on the left side, he jumped back as Mikasa launched herself at him, she stopped in front of Armin, as he landed, focusing his strength in one blow, he ran at Mikasa and kicked her as hard as he could mid chest, Armin had jumped above them landing behind Eren. There was nothing to stop Mikasa landing, and as she hit the wall, it broke.

“Shit” Eren and Armin said at the same time, the little crack Armin had made was now a big fucking hole, and they could only see Mikasa feet, as her body rested on the other side.

“This time, I will kill you” came the growl from the other side.

In seconds, Mikasa was up, she passed the hole and looked at Eren as she spited blood to the floor. Once again, she launched forward trying to land a hit on Eren.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked between ragged breaths.

“I’m not that weak” she spat at him, as she landed a punch in his ribs.

Armin closed the gap between them and tried to kick Eren, with some difficulty he evaded the kick, and Mikasa next punch.

_Sorry Armin, but you must go._

He circled Armin and punched him, Armin lost balance, and before he could recover, Eren grabbed his head and smashed it on the floor.

“You’re out” he said, getting away from the blond.

Mikasa was looking at him, expressionless like always, the shadows around her were vibrating, trembling in anticipation.

“Blades I presume?” he asked.

She didn’t say anything, the darkness behind her grew reaching her hands, when it recoiled in his place where two double edge ninja swords, black as the darkness that put them there. She got in position looking at him, challenging him.

He knew she would be pissed if he convoked anything other than his scythe so he didn’t even try. His own darkness grew, when Eren looked at his hand he saw his beloved black and gold scythe with a blood red stone in the middle.

The Blade that belonged to his mother.

_And with your Blade I will avenge you._

But for now, he had to deal with Mikasa.

Smiling he looked at his sister. This would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every week!
> 
> Comments, critiques, kudos and all that jazz are always welcomed :)


End file.
